


最后一杯梅子酒

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	最后一杯梅子酒

金希澈最喜欢和朴正洙做爱的场景就是朴正洙喝了点酒的时候。

朴正洙喝多了，后辈送他回家的时候已经过了晚上十二点。

前辈你家密码是多少啊，要不要我联系一下你的经纪人。

我家密码，你猜啊，猜对了我就告诉你是希澈的生日，哈哈哈哈，是不是猜不到！

金希澈打开门的瞬间正好迎上后辈刚准备按密码的手和一脸错愕的表情。

“前，前辈，利特前辈他喝多了，我送他回来。”后辈一边颤抖着说完了这句话一边把朴正洙送到金希澈怀里。

“辛苦了，我刚好有事来找他，回去注意安全。”  
“是，前辈。”

看着后辈远去的背影，金希澈笑容逐渐消失，冷着脸对着他的朴正洙，你不知道自己不能喝酒？你和成员们喝酒不是挺禁欲的么？

朴正洙和金希澈进了门，一屁股跨坐在了金希澈腿上，然后伸手戳了戳金希澈的脸颊。哎一古，我们希澈不高兴了呀，可是不知道是谁背着我中秋和我们成员出去喝酒还又哭又闹的感谢成员们，哼，朴正洙是真的喝多了，一边说着一边竟撅起嘴来。

金希澈见着面前人这个撒娇的样子，全无平日里冷着脸的队长风范，双手揽住自己的脖子撅着嘴吃干醋，无奈的笑笑，身体却先于大脑做出了反应。但是眼前这人明显已经喝的五迷三道，自己可不能趁人之危不是。

乖，金希澈一边摸摸身前那人的头发一边像哄李东海一样说，我错了我不该背着正洙秋夕出去喝酒，我错了，走，我带你去洗澡。

可朴正洙并不买账，他已经感受到金希澈下身的变化，他伸出手一下握住了金希澈已经勃起的分身一边向着眼前的爱人撒娇到，谁生气了，正洙才没那么小心眼，一边说着，向后一用力，竟滑到了地板上，金希澈刚想说地上凉想要伸手拉朴正洙起来，眼前人已经不知什么时候脱掉了自己的运动裤褪下了自己内裤的一半，没有了内裤的束缚，下身骄傲的挺立着。

嘶……

还没等金希澈做反应，眼前那人已经张嘴含住了挺立的下半身。

朴正洙真反常啊，平时连在床上呻吟都能涨红脸的正洙现在竟然伏在自己跨间替自己口交，酒精真是个不可思议的东西。

但金希澈终究是舍不得。

把朴正洙的脸抬起来，温柔的说，乖，别闹了，正洙喝醉了，我带你去洗澡，一边说一边站起身来准备抱朴正洙去洗澡。

金希澈也不知道自己什么时候这么正人君子了，正洙坐怀而不乱的，但想想正洙喝醉了大概难受的紧还是忍住了肆意蔓延的欲望准备带爱人去洗澡。

可是眼前那人像耍赖一半拉住自己的裤子瘫坐在地板上不肯放手，现在的自己尴尬极了裤子半褪在膝盖上，爱人像个三岁的孩子抱住自己的左腿，分身还昂首挺胸的挺立在身前。他哭笑不得。

我觉得希澈现在都不爱我了，哼，朴正洙像个孩子般的撒娇道。

怎么可能不爱你，全世界最爱你了啊，我的傻正洙啊。

平时你在床上恨不得吃了我，今天我都主动了你都不愿意和我做爱，你就是不爱正洙了。

正洙这是跟谁学的老用第三人称称呼自己，虎东哥？但可真可爱啊。想日，反反复复的那种。

金希澈笑笑，那你明天下不了床可别后悔，我的正洙啊。

反正已经是被朴正洙拉住了，索性把下半身碍事的衣物脱掉，从地板上捞起朴正洙 径直走到卧室，把朴正洙扔到床上，开始脱起衣服来。他现在所有的思考神经全都被朴正洙占领了。但朴正洙只是傻笑，笑的时间静止天地融合那种。

你的酒窝没有酒我却醉的像条狗。金希澈第一次领教了这句话的真谛。

他三下五除二的脱掉所有衣服，把朴正洙压在身下，去拽朴正洙的领带，朴正洙却伸手制止了他。

希澈，你别动，我来。朴正洙翻身又重新跨坐在金希澈身上，一边一颗颗解开自己的衣扣一边低下头认真的帮金希澈口交。

金希澈突然有点想流泪。他用力捞起朴正洙和他视线平齐，不要，正洙，别这样，答应我，不要对任何人，包括我。为什么眼泪会流下来，金希澈自己也不知道。

朴正洙晕晕乎乎的话没听清楚多少，眼泪但是都看在了眼里。他一边亲亲金希澈的脸颊一边说，希澈你怎么哭了，你别不开心，正洙在这里呢。一边说一边拉开床头柜拿出润滑液倒在手上开始认真的开拓起来。希澈你别哭，正洙马上就好了，你乖乖的，正洙给你吃小兔兔好不好。

正洙这个样子，金希澈忍住不是中国人啊(不好意思还真不是)。

朴正洙趴在金希澈的胸膛，呼吸的热气全部吹在金希澈被欲望燃烧的胸膛。金希澈本来饶有兴致的看着朴正洙，忽然朴正洙却好像和自己生起气来，一把拉过金希澈的手，把润滑液倒在他的手上。希澈你来好不好。

金希澈像往常一样用手指一寸寸开拓着，用指腹轻轻研磨朴正洙的敏感点，一只手指，两只手指，三只手指，在即将送入第四根手指的时候，朴正洙拉过金希澈的手指，用自己的穴口对准金希澈的下身坐了下去。

啊……两人一同发出感叹。

金希澈只觉得每次与朴正洙做爱都像飞上了云霄一样，费了好大力气才忍住没有直接缴械投降。  
而朴正洙也是一样，他的身体早已熟悉  
了金希澈的一切，但坐下去那一瞬间还是感觉到了身体内部的涨足感。他借着酒劲上下一点点动起来。

啊，金希澈被照顾的十分周到，满足的呻吟竟从嘴角冲了出来。

朴正洙动的更卖力起来。希澈你开心么，开心你就叫出来嘛，我想听。

金希澈想，朴正洙喝完酒真像换了个人啊，从禁欲系男神变身狐狸精了。

正想着朴正洙贴近他的耳朵，一边舔了舔耳垂一边轻轻的问，希澈，你看，我们这样，像不像我在上你。

是吗？金希澈突然发力下半身动了起来。

啊，希澈，你别动，我还，还没，额，希澈，希澈。朴正洙话没说完，全部被身下人的动作撞散了。

朴正洙被身下的人一步步侵城掠地，只能一边呻吟一边喊着那人的名字。此时的姿势也比平时插入的更深一些，朴正洙本来就喝了酒再加上这样这样的刺激，整个人都熟透了。呻吟一声比一声愈发黏腻起来。金希澈吻住朴正洙和他唇齿相交，一手擎住朴正洙的腰，另一只手摸上朴正洙挺立的分身，帮他打起飞机来。朴正洙像水一样化在金希澈身上，

正洙，你感受到我了么，我在你的身体里，你的身体只有我一个人感受过，真棒啊。平时听到这话早就脸红的朴正洙今天竟呻吟着搭起话来。嗯，那希澈，嗯，要永远只爱，只爱正洙一个人。

好，我答应你。

两个人的体力都极好，不知持续了多久，两人终于一起释放。两人不顾对方满身精液就那么不管不顾的抱在一起，相互亲吻抚摸到彼此又一次有反应。

还要，希澈。

两个人又一回合结束，额头上都蒙上一层薄汗。

希澈，抱。

好。

你帮我洗澡。

好。

折腾了几个小时两人才终于干爽的躺在干净的床褥，看着正洙安静的睡颜，要给后辈打电话让他们多带正洙去喝喝酒了。金希澈想。 

Gryphon_T


End file.
